originalcharacterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dee Rhymz
Dee Rhymz is a Surinamese boy, who lacks the appearance of one. He spends most of his days chasing girls and women, and being a nuisance to everybody else. Even though he has an unpleasant life, mostly caused by his own doing, he is undiscourageable and greets every new day with a smile. He made his first online appearance in 2008 at Deviantart. Created by VampireMeerkat. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Personality Dee is a satisfied outcast with a cocky attitude and filled with perverted remarks. While he draws strangers close with his unusual good looks, people who are fully acquainted with him rather avoid him. Even so, Dee is in no way a villain, evil, or even a bad person. While he seems to have an obsession with everything that's female, no matter her age or looks, he still has a degree of respect for women. People expect him to be a stalker or a rapist, yet he keeps his distance and isn't aggressive in any way. Dee sees his flirting as innocent play, and most people actually agree with that. Even though Dee has no friends and even his family is ashamed of him, he enjoys life in its fullest, and he is hardly seen without a smile. Sadness and anger are emotions not familiar to him. He is very full of himself and literally believes he is perfection. Even though there's never been a girl who liked him for who he is, he still thinks every girl in existence is in love with him. It seems impossible for Dee to get discouraged or feel insulted. All in all, he is a care-free person who chooses to see what he wants to see. As his personality would make anybody assume he is a "problem child", Dee's grades at school are higher than anybody else's. But at the same time, nobody considers him a nerd, or even a cheater, and his grades are often forgotten by students and teachers whenever Dee follows his normal routine of being loud and obnoxious. Even so, his grades prevent him from being kicked out of school, as his continuous rude attitude towards teachers would've left him without an education long ago. While Dee hates school, he loves to learn. Appearance Both his parents are Surinamese, but Dee bears no resemblance to either one of them. While his entire family has dark eyes and curly hair, Dee's eyes are bright green and his hair is naturally straight. He's had many different hairdos, but currently has a mullet that covers his right eye. Even though he's assured to be handsome; he knows he has rather big ears, and grew his hair out in an attempt to mask them. Dee wears a red shirt, black trousers, and black shoes. Family Dee has a mother, a father, 3 sisters, and 4 brothers. His parents and siblings shun him and go as far as calling him a freak of nature. They are aware of Dee's obsession for women and even fall victim to his perverted humor, which obviously doesn't get appreciated by them. Dee's birth alone caused alot of ruckus in his family, as his mother was accused by his father for cheating on him. After a DNA test confirmed he was their son, they both tried to forget the fights they had, but Dee's existence still brings up nasty memories. Even so, Dee chooses not to get upset over the angry glares he gets at the dinner table, and gladly continues sharing his crippled humor with them. Basic information * Dee is 16 years old. * Dee's zodiac is Sagittarius. * Dee was born in Paramaribo, Suriname. * While Dee moved in from another country, he speaks without an accent, unlike his family. * Dee plays the violin. Trivia * Dee's appearance was loosely based on the humanized concept design of another character. * Dee's hair is based on a fan theory concerning Edd from the show "Ed, Edd n Eddy". * The name "Dee Rhymz" is based on the name of a Surinamese rapper, who called himself "Def Rhymz". Category:Male Category:Human Category:Negro Category:Characters